Threat's Red Thread
by Sagashita
Summary: Hinata menunduk, memandang manik-manik merah yang hancur berkeping-keping itu dengan pandangan ngeri. Siapa? Mau apa dia sebenarnya? /HinaSakuInoTen friendship/
1. Prolog

**A collab between MzProngs and PinkBlue Moonlight  
A Naruto fanfiction  
**

**Threat's Red Thread**

* * *

_Persahabatan indah itu perlahan hancur, mereka saling mencurigai satu sama lain. Dua gadis menerima teror. Satu gadis nyaris mati. Satu pemuda jadi korban. Satu gadis dituduh sebagai biang keladinya. Tapi setelah tersangka diamankan, terror masih terus berlanjut. Namun, terkadang untuk mencari benang merah dari semuanya, kita hanya perlu menarik satu manik yang benar. _

**Prolog**

_Tap... tap… tap…_

Suara langkah kaki. Seharusnya merupakan sebuah suara yang normal dan umum, amat umum kita dengar sehari-hari kan?

Namun, entah mengapa, kali ini terdengar berbeda. Ada kesan mencekam yang dibawanya. Seperti sesuatu yang membuatmu ingin berlari sejauh mungkin dari kengerian yang mencekam itu. Ingin membuatmu berlari sekencang-kencangnya, menghindar sebisamu, seperti seorang gadis yang tengah menimbulkan bunyi berderap itu.

Gadis itu terengah-engah kehabisan napas. Suara derap yang ditimbulkan oleh sol kets usangnya yang beradu dengan lantai bergaung di koridor kosong yang gelap itu sementara ia berlari. Meski begitu dia masih bisa mendengar suara lain di belakangnya. Suara langkah kaki yang lain. Lebih lambat. Mengancam…

'_Kumohon... jangan sakiti aku...' _gadis itu membatin putus asa seraya menoleh ke belakang untuk kesekian kalinya. Matanya hanya bisa menangkap kegelapan di belakangnya. Namun suara langkah itu semakin dekat. Jantungnya berpacu cepat dalam ketakutan.

Mengabaikan sisi tubuhnya yang mulai terasa sakit, dia terus berlari. Menghidari apapun—_siapapun—_yang tengah mengejarnya saat itu.

Kemudian dia melihat pintu ganda besar di hadapannya. Pintu yang dikenalnya sebagai pintu masuk ke gimnasium kampus. Didobraknya pintu itu dalam ketergesaan. Pintu itu langsung menjeblak terbuka. Dia terhuyung masuk.

Suara jeritan histerisnya langsung menggema di ruangan luas itu sedetik kemudian. Matanya terbelalak penuh kengerian melihat pemandangan di depannya.

_Tidak! Tidak! TIDAK!! INI TIDAK MUNGKIN!!!_

Dan perlahan wajahnya mulai dibasahi dengan air mata, bercampur dengan keringat.

Tubuh berambut merah muda terkapar mengenaskan di lantai yang licin itu. Mata hijaunya tampak gelap, menatap kosong padanya. Mulutnya sedikit terbuka dan busa putih aneh keluar dari sudut bibirnya.

Ia menjerit.

Tubuh lain berada tak jauh dari sosok yang pertama. Tubuh langsingnya tergeletak tak bergerak di atas genangan darahnya sendiri, sementara rambut pirangnya yang panjang setengah menutupi wajahnya. Sebelah mata biru langitnya yang terlihat, membelalak. Kengerian masih terpeta di mata yang kosong itu.

Ia menjerit.

Rambut cokelat itu terurai dari cepolnya, terjatuh di antara bangku di tribun sementara pemiliknya terbaring dalam posisi yang janggal. Merah mengalir dari sudut bibirnya yang terbuka. Sebilah belati menancap tanpa ampun di dadanya.

Ia menjerit.

Suara gemuruh tiba-tiba terdengar dari arah atap. Gadis itu mendongak dan menatap ngeri ketika dua tubuh itu terjatuh dari sana, tergantung pada leher masing-masing. Darah menetes-netes dari tubuh rusak keduanya yang sudah tak bernyawa lagi, sementara wajah mereka tersembunyi di balik bayangan rambut yang terjurai berantakan.

"TIDAK!!! AYAH…!!! KAKAK…!!!"

Ia menjerit histeris, sampai-sampai paru-parunya terasa sakit. Air mata meleleh dari matanya. Tubuhnya gemetar hebat sementara ketakutan merasuki dirinya, menguasainya sepenuhnya.

_Mereka semua sudah mati! Mati! Mati! MATI!!!_

Suara tawa dingin melengking terdengar dari belakangnya. Ia berbalik. Matanya sekali lagi terbelalak ngeri ketika dilihatnya sosok gelap itu kini sudah berdiri di ambang pintu. Wajahnya tertutup bayangan dari tudung ponco yang dikenakannya. Di tangannya... sebilah pisau besar berkilauan tertimpa cahaya di belakangnya. Mengancam. Meminta korban.

Pintu menutup keras. Ia terperangkap!

"Pembalasan memang manis rasanya. Kau setuju, kan, Hinata?" kata sosok itu dingin. Suaranya yang tinggi melengking dipenuhi kebencian.

Hinata merasakan lututnya gemetar hebat. "K-kau mau apa?" bisiknya dengan suara bergetar. Mata Hinata seketika tertuju ke pisau itu. Pisau itu berwarna kemerahan oleh darah yang telah dikucurkannya dari tubuh sang korban. Diujungnya terdapat sebuah benang berwarna senada, dengan sebuah manik yang bergantung longgar disana.

"Balas dendam..." desis sang sosok gelap sambil berjalan mendekat. Darah menetes dari ujung logam berkilat itu, kilatannya searah dengan ayunan benang dan manik.

Kaki Hinata serasa terpaku di lantai, menolak digerakkan. Sosok itu semakin dekat dengannya, memojokannya di tengah sepi.

"Mati kau, bangsat! MATI!!"

Sosok itu menerjangnya, tangannya yang kasar menemukan leher Hinata sementara tangan yang lain mengangkat pisau besar mengerikan tinggi-tinggi... dan menghujamkannya tepat di jantung korbannya.

"Aaargh!" Hinata menjerit.

Keringat menetes-netes dari pelipisnya, napasnya terengah-engah. Tangannya mencengkeram bagian depan kausnya, tepat di atas jantungnya seharusnya berada. Dia masih bisa merasakannya, jantungnya masih berdetak di sana. Begitu kencangnya sampai-sampai membuat kepalanya serasa berputar.

'_Hanya mimpi_,' batin Hinata lega sambil berusaha mengatur kembali napasnya. Hanya mimpi... Mimpi yang benar-benar buruk dan mengerikan.

Dan terasa sangat nyata...

Begitu nyata, hingga ia tak berani untuk sekedar menggerakan kelopak matanya kembali. Seakan ketika ia tertidur, sang pembunuh akan mengancamnya dari bayang-bayang, melompat dari kegelapan.. dan mengakhiri semuanya di tengah malam...

Mimpi itu... terasa nyata

---

**Nah.. tadi itu prolognya? Apa cukup seram? Kurang seram? Kurang bikin penasaran? Bikin penasaran banget?**

**Kasih tahu kita semua pendapat kalian dari review, Ok? **

**Mind to R'n'R everyone?**

**Best Regards, Dei-putz (MzProngs) and Tobi-luna (PinkBlue Moonlight)**


	2. Bab 1

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**

* * *

**

**Bab 1**

_Ferrari_ merah itu melaju kencang di jalanan Konoha yang ramai sore itu. Menyelip-nyelip liar di antara mobil-mobil lain, mengundang bunyi klakson dari segala arah dan tentu saja tidak ketinggalan; sumpah serapah dan makian kesal.

"Ino, hati-hati!" gadis berambut pink yang duduk di jok depan menjerit memperingatkan temannya yang memang sedikit agak liar kalau sedang menyetir itu.

Tapi bukannya memperlambat laju mobilnya, Ino malah tertawa-tawa senang. "Hei, jangan tegang begitu dong, Sakura. Ini kan bukan yang pertama kali," sahutnya santai.

Sakura memutar bola matanya. "Yeah, dan bukan pertama kali juga kau nyaris menabrak orang lalu kena tilang. Astaga, kau ini kenapa sih?"

Ino tertawa. "Oh, ayolah... Ini kan asyik!" bujuknya lagi.

Sakura menghela napas. Terserah deh, pikirnya. Lalu dia menoleh ke bangku belakang, ke tempat dua cewek lain yang duduk berjejalan dengan kotak-kotak kardus. "Kalian oke, kan?"

"Kami oke," sahut gadis bercepol dua agak terengah. Dia setengah mati mempertahankan kotak di pangkuannya agar isinya tidak berhamburan ke luar akibat guncangan mobil. "Tapi bisa pelan sedikit tidak sih!" tukasnya sambil membelalak pada Ino.

"Tidak," kekeh Ino cuek. Cewek itu membelokkan mobilnya dengan tajam ke kawasan yang lebih lengang—dan yang lebih penting, tidak ada polisi. Kalau tidak mereka pasti sudah ditilang lagi.

"Ino! _Geez..._"

Kali ini barang-barang di pangkuan si rambut cepol benar-benar tumpah. Ino tertawa lagi, "Oops, sori, Tenten!"

"Please, Ino. Pelanlah sedikit," ujar gadis yang satu lagi sambil membantu mengumpulkan barang-barang temannya yang tercecer sekaligus mempertahankan tumpukan barang di pangkuannya agar tidak jatuh juga. Rambutnya yang berwarna gelap panjang terjatuh menutupi sebagian wajahnya sementara ia membungkuk.

"Baiklah baiklah..." kata Ino akhirnya. Dan ia memang memelankan laju kendaraannya. Mendadak. Begitu mendadaknya sampai-sampai tubuh mereka terdorong ke depan. "Well, sudah cukup pelan kan?"

Mereka tidak menjawab. Sakura memelototi karibnya yang tidak menampakkan rasa bersalah dengan kesal sementara kedua teman mereka di bangku belakang sibuk membungkuk-bungkuk, mengumpulkan barang yang terjatuh.

Kejadian semacam itu memang hampir selalu terjadi setiap kali Ino sedang 'kumat' penyakit gila ngebutnya. Dikiranya jalanan Konoha yang hampir selalu ramai itu arena kebut-kebutan atau apa. Gadis itu seakan tidak pernah ambil peduli dengan makian pengguna jalan lain yang merasa terganggu dengan tingkahnya, ataupun dengan titel langganan kena tilang yang didapatnya (para polisi itu selalu geleng-geleng kepala setiap kali mereka menuliskan nama Ino di surat tilang), termasuk rentetan kendaraan yang pernah menjadi korbannya. Tinggal keluarkan uang, maka semuanya akan beres.

Ino Yamanaka memang dilahirkan di tengah keluarga yang sangat berada. Kedua orang tuanya adalah orang sibuk yang nyaris tidak pernah berada di rumah, terlalu sibuk untuk menyadari bahwa putri mereka tumbuh menjadi gadis liar dan kurang kasih sayang. Entah apa yang akan terjadi padanya kalau saja dia tidak bertemu Sakura Haruno, sahabatnya sedari kecil, yang selalu mengingatkannya setiap dia mulai kehilangan kendali.

Selain memiliki titel sebagai salah satu mahasiswi terkaya di Hidden Leaf University, Ino juga merupakan gadis terpopuler. Siapa makhluk adam di perguruan tinggi beken itu yang tidak kenal Ino Yamanaka? Dengan rambut pirang lembutnya yang menjuntai sampai ke bawah pinggangnya seperti air terjun keemasan membingkai wajahnya yang luar biasa rupawan dengan mata sewarna batu _saphire_. Dengan sekali kerling, semua cowok langsung takluk. Belum lagi tubuhnya yang langsing dan jangkung itu, Ino bisa disamakan dengan model dari _Konoha Look Agency_.

Gadis Yamanaka itu menoleh memandang karibnya dan nyengir. Sakura menghela napas sambil mendorong kacamatanya yang melorot ke pangkal hidungnya, lalu menggeleng-gelengkan kepala.

Sakura Haruno, gadis kedua dari kelompok kecil mereka. Ayahnya adalah seorang pengusaha yang cukup sukses di Konoha dan ibunya adalah seorang psikiater tempat Ino biasa berkonsultasi. Gadis berambut pink itu adalah salah satu mahasiswi terbaik yang pernah dimiluki Fakultas Kedokteran Umum Hidden Leaf University. Tapi tidak seperti kebanyakan kutu buku lain, Sakura sama sekali tidak kuper. Bahkan dia cukup populer di kalangan para mahasiswa dan dosen—cerdas, supel dan terhitung cukup menarik untuk ukuran seorang gadis yang banyak menghabiskan waktunya di balik tumpukan buku-buku tebal.

Gadis berambut pink itu berbalik di joknya, membungkuk ke bangku belakang, ikut membantu kedua temannya yang lain memunguti barang-barang yang jatuh. "Ini properti untuk pertunjukan lagi, Tenten?" tanyanya pada si rambut cepol.

"Yap," Tenten menyahut. Dia menyelipkan sejumput anak rambut yang terurai dari cepolnya ke belakang telinganya dan mengeluh, "Benar-benar merepotkan! Kenapa harus ditaruh di tempatku? Kenapa tidak ditaruh di sekretariat saja?"

Tenten, sahabat mereka yang lain memang merupakan anggota Klub Drama di kampus mereka. Dia aktris yang hebat, setidaknya ketiga sahabatnya berpendapat seperti itu. Rambut panjangnya selalu digulung menjadi dua cepol di kanan kiri kepalanya dan ia memiliki mata cokelat yang cemerlang. Sejak kecil Tenten tinggal berdua saja dengan neneknya karena kedua orang tuanya sudah meninggal dan entah mengapa dia tidak menggunakan nama belakang seperti orang pada umumnya. Setiap ditanya, Tenten hanya tersenyum simpul, tidak pernah mejawab. Nenek Tenten mengelola sebuah minimarket di pinggir kota, dan di sanalah Hinata bekerja paruh waktu.

Hinata Hyuuga, gadis paling pendiam dan pekerja keras di antara ketiga gadis lainnya. Berbeda dengan ketiga temannya yang lain, Hinata tidak berkuliah. Statusnya di Hidden Leaf University hanyalah sebagai seorang _cleaning servise. _Sebenarnya ia cukup cerdas, hanya saja keluarganya tidak sanggup membiayainya berkuliah. Jangankan biaya untuk kuliah, untuk makan dan keperluan lain saja sudah sulit. Maka ia harus puas hanya dengan memegang ijazah sekolah menengah.

Hinata tinggal berdua saja dengan ayahnya yang bekerja sebagai karyawan di salah satu toserba di Konoha. Untuk membantu perekonomian keluarganya, selain bekerja sebagai _cleaning servise, _Hinata juga bekerja paruh waktu di minimarket milik sahabatnya setiap sore dan bekerja penuh di akhir pekan. Dia memiliki seorang kakak laki-laki yang juga bekerja serabutan di luar kota dan jarang sekali pulang.

Orang-orang di kampus itu kerap terheran dengan persahabatan keempat gadis itu, karena keempatnya begitu berbeda. Yang satu populer. Yang satu kutu buku. Yang satu nyentrik dan gila teater. Dan satu lagi, hanyalah seorang _cleaning service_. Tapi biasanya perbedaan menciptakan keindahan, bukan? Begitu juga dengan keempat gadis itu. Kelompok paling ajaib di Hidden Leaf University.

"Lho, bukannya ruang sekretariat teater sedang direnovasi, ya?" tanya Hinata kemudian.

"Oh, yeah. Benar," keluh Tenten lagi. "Semoga cepat selesai. Kamarku bukan gudang penyimpanan." Lalu keempatnya tertawa.

"Kalian mau ada drama apa sih?" tanya Sakura kemudian sambil menaruh salah satu properti di atas tumpukan barang di kardus Tenten.

Tenten mengangkat bahu. "Belum ditentukan sih. Kami berencana membuat film, bosan pertunjukkan panggung melulu."

"Film?" Sakura menatap antusias. Mata hijaunya melebar. "Kedengarannya menarik. Apa genrenya? Drama romantis?" tanyanya penuh harap, menyebutkan jenis film favorit yang kerap ditontonnya.

Ino mendengus, memutar bola matanya yang cantik. Meskipun mereka bersahabat sangat dekat, namun selera keduanya sangat berbeda, termasuk soal ini. Ino sering mengejek Sakura yang senang menonton film-film _cengeng membosankan_ seperti itu, dan Sakura sama sekali tidak mengerti selera Ino tentang film _action._

Sakura mengabaikannya, dan tetap memandang Tenten ingin tahu.

Tenten tertawa kecil, menggeleng. "Bukan. Bukan drama romantis. Kami ingin membuat _thriller_. Kau tahu kan? Teror... bunuh-bunuhan... pasti seru."

"Menyeramkan," komentar Ino dari balik kemudi, pura-pura bergidik. Meski begitu, gadis itu menyeringai diam-diam melihat wajah Sakura yang menunjukkan ekspresi horor. Sakura benci _thriller, _tidak suka melihat darah muncrat kemana-mana, padahal dia calon dokter.

Tapi Hinata sama sekali tidak berpura-pura. Cewek itu benar-benar bergidik, bulu kuduknya meremang.

_Teror... _

Kata itu mengingatkannya pada mimpi buruk yang belakangan ini selalu menghantui tidurnya. Mimpi di mana dia melihat teman-teman dan keluarganya mati, darah di mana-mana. Menakutkan. Dan itu dimulai saat Hinata mulai menerima pesan ancaman yang diselipkan di lokernya di ruang ganti hampir setiap hari. Kata-kata mengerikan yang disusun dari potongan huruf-huruf yang sepertinya digunting dari majalah atau surat kabar.

"_Mati kau..." _kata-kata orang berponco dalam mimpinya kembali terngiang. Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat untuk mengusir khayalan mengerikan yang mendadak muncul dalam kepalanya.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Hinata?" suara Tenten menyadarkannya. Bola mata cokelat cemerlang itu menyiratkan keprihatinan. Tangannya dengan lembut diletakkan di bahu Hinata.

Hinata memaksakan senyum. "Aku tidak apa-apa," sahutnya.

"Kau kelihatan pucat," kata Sakura. Dia juga mencemaskannya. Itu terpancar dari matanya yang hijau cemerlang dan kerutan samar di dahinya yang lebar. "Kau sakit?"

"Aku tidak apa-apa," ulang Hinata meyakinkan. Merasa tidak enak. Dia bahkan bisa melihat Ino juga tampak cemas dari kaca spion.

"Pasti gara-gara surat kaleng sialan itu," tebak Ino geram. "Oh, lihat saja. Kalau aku sampai menemukan pelakunya, aku pasti akan mencelupkan kepalanya ke dalam toilet, mencongkel matanya keluar, mengeluarkan otak—"

"Jangan terlalu dipikirkan, _dear_," sela Sakura, memotong kata-kata Ino semakin lama semakin mengerikan. Gadis itu tersenyum lembut seraya mengulurkan tangannya menepuk lutut Hinata. "Aku yakin itu hanya orang iseng kurang kerjaan yang ingin mendapatkan perhatian. Tenang saja, oke?"

Hinata membalas senyumnya, rasa sayang terhadap ketiga sahabatnya sejak di sekolah menengah itu merasukinya, membuatnya lebih tenang. "Thanks," ucapnya tulus.

"Kalau kau kurang sehat, lebih baik kau langsung pulang ke rumah. Nenek tidak akan keberatan kalau kau tidak masuk sehari saja," usul Tenten kemudian.

"Tidak tidak. Aku baik-baik saja dan aku akan masuk," tolak Hinata langsung.

Tenten memandangnya dengan tatapan tak habis pikir selama beberapa saat sebelum menghela napas mengalah. "Baiklah. Aku tidak bisa memaksamu kan?"

Hinata tersenyum padanya.

"Keras kepala," Tenten menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Sakura dan Ino tertawa dari bangku depan. "Hei, bisa ambilkan itu? Masih ada di bawah kakimu—propertiku."

Hinata menjulurkan tangan sejauh mungkin meraih benda di dekat kakinya. Setelah beberapa saat, dia berhasil mencapainya. Benda itu dingin dan tipis dan agak lembab. Hinata mengangkatnya dengan penasaran.

Sebuah pisau besar berkilauan. Cairan merah lengket membasahi mata pisau yang tajam itu, menetes-netes ke pangkuannya. Mengotori pakaian dan tangannya dengan cairan kental amis.

Hinata menjerit. Suara jeritannya begitu keras sampai-sampai Ino menghentikan mobilnya mendadak karena kaget. Tubuh mereka terdorong ke depan, tapi Hinata seakan tidak merasa. Perhatiannya benar-benar terpusat pada pisau yang baru saja dijatuhkannya ke lantai mobil.

"TIDAK! TIDAK! TIDAK!!" gadis itu menjerit nyaring.

Seseorang mengguncang-guncang tubuhnya keras. "Hinata! Hinata!"

Hinata mengerjap kaget. Jantungnya masih berdentum kencang di rongganya dan napasnya memburu ketika ia menoleh dan bertemu pandang dengan sepasang mata cokelat yang menatapnya penuh khawatir. Ia kemudian menunduk. Tangan dan pakaiannya bersih. Tidak ada darah sama sekali. Ternyata itu hanya khayalannya saja.

"Kau kenapa, sih?" tanya suara tidak senang. Ino menoleh menatapnya dari bangku depan dengan kedua alis bertaut. "Tidak lucu, tahu tidak? Kita hampir saja nabrak!"

Di sebelah Ino, Sakura tampak prihatin. Hinata merasakan wajahnya memanas.

"M—maafkan aku..." bisiknya. "Aku hanya... pisau itu..."

"Ya ampun, Hinata. Ini kan hanya pisau bohongan. Lihat..." Tenten meraih pisaunya dan mengangkatnya—Hinata berjengit lagi—di depan matanya, lalu membengkokannya dengan mudah. Hinata melihatnya. Rupanya itu hanyalah kardus tipis bekas yang dilapisi kertas alumunium dan dicat dengan warna merah di bagian ujungnya. "...hanya properti untuk drama."

Hinata memaksakan diri tertawa—menertawakan kebodohannya sendiri, tepatnya. "_Well... _Itu seperti sungguhan, Tenten. Salahku..." ujarnya dengan nada meminta maaf.

Ino menghela napas keras, lalu kembali menjalankan mobilnya.

Hinata merasakan jantungnya sudah mulai kembali normal ketika Ino mulai memutarkan musik keras-keras dari tape mobilnya dan mulai bernyanyi. Sesaat tadi, bayangan orang berponco itu kembali berkelebat dalam kepalanya. Juga pisaunya yang mengerikan.

_Berhenti membayangkan yang tidak-tidak!_ Perintahnya dengan kesal pada dirinya sendiri. _Lama-lama aku bisa sinting!_

Hinata menghela napas panjang. Dia menyandarkan kepala lalu memejamkan matanya, mencoba mengalihkan pikirannya pada hal lain yang lebih menyenangkan dari pada orang berpisau dan surat ancaman. Misalnya saja… bintang basket kampus yang cakep dan gagah itu, Kiba Inuzuka.

Hinata tidak bisa menahan cengirannya ketika teringat saat mereka berpapasan beberapa hari yang lalu di belakang Gedung Olah Raga kampus usai pertandingan basket _Konoha Tigers, _tim kampus mereka, melawan _Arsenik, _tim dari _Sound Academy_. Hinata setengah yakin kalau saat itu Inuzuka _tersenyum _padanya.

"Kurasa dia sudah mulai sinting betulan," dia bisa mendengar Ino berkata pelan sambil terkekeh. "Barusan menjerit, tapi detik berikutnya cengar-cengir sendiri."

Sakura dan Tenten tertawa.

"Aku dengar itu," sahut Hinata pura-pura cemberut, padahal wajahnya sudah bersemu merah—dengan alasan yang sama sekali berbeda dengan beberapa saat yang lalu.

Ino menurunkan Hinata lima menit kemudian di depan restoran tempatnya bekerja paruh waktu. Hinata mengucapkan terimakasih padanya setelah memindahkan kardus Tenten dari pangkuannya ke jok mobil—bagasi sudah terlalu penuh untuk dijejali kardus yang lain. Dan dia masih berdiri di trotoar, memandang mobil merah itu menghilang di tikungan, selama beberapa menit lagi sebelum berbalik dan memasuki toko yang sedang ramai.

Salah seorang karyawan di sana, seorang cowok berambut pirang jabrik yang tengah asyik menyemproti sayuran dan buah-buahan di gerai yang memajang makanan segar supaya terlihat segar, menyapanya ceria begitu Hinata melangkah masuk. Yang kemudian dibalas cewek itu sopan sebelum pergi ke ruang ganti karyawan di bagian belakang toko.

_Masih belum terlambat, _pikirnya seraya mengerling jam tangan usang warisan mendiang ibunya di pergelangan tangannya sebelum mendorong pintu yang berat itu dan masuk. Untung saja nenek Tenten sedang sakit jadi tidak datang ke toko, pikirnya, kalau tidak dia bisa habis. Bukannya Hinata senang nenek sahabat baiknya itu sakit, hanya saja wanita tua itu seperti tidak menyukainya dan tidak pernah melewatkan kesempatan untuk memarahinya di depan karyawan lain dengan alasan-alasan yang sepele. Entah mengapa, Hinata sama sekali tidak mengerti. Dan diam-diam ia bersyukur wanita itu tidak ada di toko—setidaknya untuk sementara waktu.

Ruangan itu kosong dan gelap ketika Hinata masuk. Deretan loker yang disediakan untuk karyawan berjejer di sepanjang dinding. Ada bangku besi yang sudah agak berkarat di tengah-tengah ruangan, kamar mandi dan toilet di salah satu sudut, lemari peralatan di sudut yang lain, dan sebuah pintu yang selalu dalam keadaan terkunci di bagian belakang yang langsung mengarah ke halaman belakang toko.

Hinata bergegas menuju lokernya di dekat kamar mandi untuk menaruh tas dan mengambil seragamnya seperti biasa. Hanya saja ada yang tidak biasa kali ini.

Begitu membuka lokernya, pandangannya langsung terjatuh pada secarik kertas dilipat asal yang terselip di bagian bawah lokernya. Seakan dikomando, jantungnya mulai berpacu cepat dan perasaan ngeri yang entah sejak kapan selalu menghantuinya menyerangnya sekarang.

_Ini… tidak mungkin… kenapa bisa ada di sini?_

Hinata menunduk, mengambil kertas itu dengan tangannya yang mulai gemetar. Kepingan-kepingan merah yang terlihat seperti manik-manik yang hancur meluncur jatuh dari lipatan kertas itu, berserakan di lantai. Hatinya mencelos saat melihat apa yang tertulis—tidak, tapi tertempel di dalamnya. Guntingan huruf-huruf dari surat kabar, membentuk kata-kata mengerikan…

"_**ShaTteR!! KALiaN aKAN haNcUr BeRKEpiNG-kEpinG SepERtI mANiK iNI…**_

_**bErCECeRaN…"**_

Hinata menunduk, memandang manik-manik merah yang hancur berkeping-keping itu dengan pandangan ngeri.

_Siapa kamu? Kau mau apa padaku sebenarnya??_

Tiba-tiba saja seseorang menyentuh bahunya dengan kasar. Napas panas yang dirasakannya mendadak di tengkuknya membuat Hinata menjerit.

-

_**To be continued… **_


End file.
